These Arms of Mine
by AMayes
Summary: Set in high school. Friends since childhood, Edward has always loved Bella. When he finally musters the courage to tell her how he feels the result is unexpected. One-shot. AH.


_**Hello all! Welcome to my random one-shot. I've been pecking away at it for about two months now and it's finally done! It was an idea that flitted into my head and then wouldn't leave me alone. **_

_**Those of you waiting for the Elevators epilogue...it's coming, I promise! I'm halfway done.**_

_**Thanks to Kathie for continuing to amaze me with her beta skills. Also to Becca and Kris for being willing to have me send drafts of this to them. You ladies make me smile!**_

_**This is sort of based off of one of my favourite songs by the wonderful Otis Redding: "These Arms of Mine." It's absolutely gorgeous and I really think you should all run out and listen to it.**_

_**Follow me on Twitter! The link is on my profile. You can view my inane nannerings about nothing in particular. Oh, and I also post teasers.  
**_

_**Of course, I don't own Twilight.**_

**

* * *

**

**These Arms of Mine**

**********

_These arms of mine, they are lonely,  
Lonely and feeling blue._

_These arms of mine, they are yearning,  
Yearning from wanting you._

_And if you would let them hold you,  
Oh how grateful I will be._

_These arms of mine, they are burning,  
Burning from wanting you.  
_****************

The sound of the bell startled Bella out of her concentration. Along with her classmates, she packed away her pencils and books, slinging her pack onto her shoulder. She brought her test paper up to the teacher, depositing it onto his desk.

Edward was waiting for her by the door.

"What did you think?" he asked as they made their way down to the lockers.

"Um, all right I think. That last question stumped me a little, I just finished as the bell rang. What about you?"

"Okay, same as you."

By this time they'd reached Bella's locker. She twirled the combination, pulling the lock down and swinging the door open. She stuffed her bag in, impatiently pushing her brown hair back as it fell into her face. When she had relocked the door the twosome headed down to Edward's locker which was only around the corner.

"I heard Newton is planning to ask you to the dance," Edward commented as he spun the combination on his own lock. He kept his eyes carefully on the lock.

"Oh," Bella's eyes widened. "That so? Huh." She shoved her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. "Where did you hear that?"

"Word's going around," Edward said, tossing his bag into the locker. "Thought I would give you the head's up."

"Hmm."

Edward's green eyes quickly took in Bella's expression, gauging her reaction. She was looking down the hallway, biting her lower lip as she did when she was lost in thought.

Having grown up with Isabella Swan, as a neighbour and playmate from the time they were four, Edward was usually able to read her like a book.

They'd celebrated everything together, done everything together: birthdays, holidays, obtaining their driver's licenses.

He had even been there the day Bella got her first period when they were 14. They could laugh about it now but, at the time, they hadn't seen much humour in the whole incident.

*****************

_Bella was, as usual, at Edward's house doing their homework, with no one else home. They were sitting on opposite sides of the dining room table, systematically going through math questions. _

_ "Shit," Bella said suddenly before scrambling off her chair, a look of panic on her face, making a beeline for the bathroom._

_Edward looked after her, surprised as curse words weren't things he usually heard fall from her lips._

_He went back to the problem, chewing the tip of his pen as was his habit. _

_Twenty minutes passed and Bella still hadn't come back, causing Edward to become concerned._

_He hesitantly approached the bathroom door, knocking on it softly._

_ "Bella? Are you okay?"_

_ "Edward." Bella sounded close to hysterical. "Just go away."_

_ "What's wrong?" Edward asked, going from concerned to alarmed._

_ "Leave me alone!" _

_ "Bella, what's going on? You're scaring me."_

_ "Go away, Edward," she said, despairingly._

_ "Okay, I'm really worried now. If you don't tell me, I'm going to break the door down," he threatened._

_ "No! It's...oh God, why did this have to happen NOW?" _

_ "Bella, please just tell me. There isn't anything you can't say to me," Edward had pleaded, trying fruitlessly to open the door._

_ "Don't, don't come in here!" Bella had shrilled. "It's...my p-period." _

_ "Oh," Edward said, his hand falling from the handle. "Er, is it your first one?"_

_ "Yes...and it's – I've..." He could hear her crying. "I need a change of clothes."_

_After a moment of wondering what exactly he could do, Edward came to a decision._

_ "Where are your keys?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Your keys. I'll get some clothes for you. Do you need some, uh...stuff too?"_

_ "No, there's some here in the bathroom. But you can't go through..."_

_ "It's either that or you staying in there until our parents get home in a few hours," Edward interrupted. "Just tell me."_

_Bella told him, informing him he wasn't to look anywhere but her clothes drawers. He had promised and dashed off, key in hand._

_He had felt a little strange, being in Bella's bedroom without her being there as well. It was stranger still to be going through her underwear. It caused a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. Edward had quickly picked out a pair of at random and grabbed the sweats he saw on her bed._

_Running back to his house, he left the clothes by the bathroom door as instructed before returning to the living room._

_At length Bella emerged from the bathroom, her face tear-stained and pink with mortification. She padded up to the table, keeping her head down, hiding behind her hair. It pained Edward to see her so distressed._

_ "Sorry," she whispered._

_Edward got up to pull her into a hug. He had hit his growth spurt and was now half a head taller than her. Bella jerked at first then returned the hug, placing her arms around his waist. The peculiar sensation he had felt before came back, more strongly this time. _

_Bella's body was changing, and he could feel her new curves pressed against him. Her hair tickled his nose, the subtle scent of it enveloping him._

_Unsettled, he released her, with a smile on his face._

_ "What are you sorry for, silly? It's natural." He stepped back, his arms dropping down by his sides. "Though leave it up to you to make it as dramatic as possible," he added, teasingly._

_The corners of her mouth tilted up into a small smile. She nodded and they had settled back down to their work. _

****************

Edward desperately wanted to know what was going through Bella's mind at the information he'd just given her.

Bella looked back up at him, her chocolate brown eyes amused.

"You'll have to help me think of a way to let him down easy," she said. "Come on, let's get some lunch."

They walked down the hall to the cafeteria. Edward was looking sideways at her, relief plain on his face. Though if it wasn't Newton it would be someone else. Bella was much too alluring to stay unattached for long.

The thought made his jaw clench and he wondered just how he'd gotten himself into a situation like this.

Edward and Bella went to their regular table where their usual group was already seated. He took his place between Bella and Jasper. Rosalie, Jasper's sister and Emmett rounded out the table.

"How was the test?" Alice piped up, from the other side of Jasper. Edward turned to his sister who was as sunshiny as ever.

"Eh, you know, a test," Edward replied.

"I missed the last question," Bella added.

"I'm sure you'll end up fine," Alice said, waving a hand dismissively at them.

"Thanks for the support, sis."

"Whatever. That's all the support you get from me, Mr. Honour Roll."

Edward looked to Bella. She grinned at him.

"She's got a point, Mr. Honour Roll," she mimicked.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Edward grumbled.

Both Edward and Bella generally placed near the top of their year. They were enrolled in advanced placement and because of this, they shared a good many classes together. An occurrence Edward was grateful for.

"You guys are such goody goodies!" Rosalie complained, but she smiled affectionately at them.

"Did you tell Bells about Mike, Edward?" Emmett asked, between bites of his sandwich.

"What about Mike?" Alice asked, alert.

"Just that he was planning to ask me to the dance," Bella said casually.

Alice's gaze shifted from Bella to her brother. She was giving him such a meaningful look that Edward started to get uncomfortable.

"Seriously? Ugh, you going to go with him?" Jasper pulled a face.

"Well, I guess I don't need to ask what you think!" Bella laughed. "No, I was just saying to Edward he needs to give me some ways to let him down easy...if he's still planning to ask."

"Oh, trust me. He'll ask," Emmett said. "That guy's been crushing on you for a good while now. What's the story, Bells? Got someone else in mind for the dance?"

"No," Bella said. "I'm not sure it's safe to unleash me on a dance floor."

Everyone laughed at that, knowing that dancing was not Bella's forte.

"What about you, Edward? Planning to ask one of your fan club?" Rosalie asked, glancing at the next table where Jessica and Lauren, along with their group, usually sat.

"Ugh, no. I think I'd lose a few IQ points." The irritation in his voice made the rest of them laugh.

Somewhere between junior and senior high school, Edward had gone from being a 'cute' boy to one who made most of the female population look twice. For one thing, he'd grown, now standing at an admirable 6' 1".

He had taken to running once a day and occasionally using the weights his parents had at home. The results of this, coupled with his baby fat disappearing, had left him lean and toned. By the time he'd entered grade 11, the girls had definitely noticed.

In all honestly, he didn't like the attention he got. It was, of course, flattering to be admired, but that's all it was, empty adoration. Girls only saw his looks, and aside from the three sitting with him at the table, not one of them really knew what kind of person he was.

He believed his 'transformation' was nothing compared to the one that had taken place beside him in the form of Bella Swan.

When he hit his growth spurt, she had grown as well, though not nearly as much. Her body had softened, and she'd acquired curves. Curves that fascinated him, along with the entire teenaged male population of Forks.

The dark hair seemed to be thicker and shinier, falling in loose curls down her back. He wanted nothing more than to run his hands through it, to see if it was as silky as it looked.

Bella had always been pretty but, seemingly overnight, she had blossomed into a creature so beautiful it made his heart ache. She could have her pick of the boys who attended school with them.

Her wardrobe had subtly changed as well, thanks to his sister. Bella had never been a girly-girl and wasn't one now, usually opting to wear jeans and t-shirts or sweaters. Yet, somehow, everything she wore seemed to fit perfectly, accentuating her slender figure.

Edward knew himself, he was a 'one-woman' man. And he knew exactly which woman he wanted. In his eyes, Isabella Swan was perfect.

He only wished she wanted him too.

***********

Lunch hour continued with more small talk until the bell rang, signalling the afternoon had begun.

"Let's go, Bella," Edward said, standing and stretching. "We've got a science test to write!" His mock excitement made her giggle. She stood to walk with him down to their next class.

"Go ahead, Edward. I've got to get something from my locker," Bella told him.

Edward nodded, and headed towards the science room. He stopped by the door, just in time to see Mike approach the unsuspecting brunette.

He could see Bella's expression of surprise turn to one of discomfort. After a few more exchanges he saw Mike's countenance fall.

Unexpectedly, the blond boy shot him a glance full of resentment, which caught Edward off guard. What cause could Newton have to look at him that way?

Bella reached out to take Mike's hand, releasing it before making her way down towards him.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked, trying to sound casual. Bella looked up at him, her brow furrowed.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I told him no, said I was going out of town."

"Are you?"

"No! You should know that. I needed an excuse to give him."

The second bell rang and they hastened to take their seats.

He watched Bella's dark hair shield her face from view as she bent down to concentrate on her test.

Pushing away thoughts of his best friend, Edward got out his pencil and set to work.

*************

The next day during his free hour, Alice came to find him outside his Spanish class, one of the few he didn't share with Bella.

"Edward, I have some news I don't think you're going to like."

"What?"

"There's a new student in our class. His name is Jacob Black."

"So? Why would that bother me?"

Alice didn't answer, instead turning to look behind her. Coming down the hallway were Bella and a black-haired boy, roughly the same height as Edward.

The newcomer was grinning down at Bella and she was smiling back up at him.

Seeing her smile made Edward's stomach twist, making him feel like he'd been punched. He watched Bella laugh at something the dark-haired boy said.

Edward wasn't given to violence, but at that moment he wanted nothing more than to wipe the smile off of Jacob's face.

As the pair approached Alice and Edward, Bella waved, coming to a stop at the locker.

"Hey you guys. This is Jacob, he just started today. I was showing him around. Jake, this is Edward and his sister, Alice."

"Hi, welcome to Forks," Alice greeted.

"Hi, Jacob." Edward forced a smile onto his face.

"It's good to meet you," Jacob smiled.

The bell rang, cutting the conversation short.

"I'll see you in Bio, Edward," Bella said. "I'm going to show Jake where his next class is."

Edward watched the two walk down the hallway. He wasn't sure if he was more sensitive to anything regarding Bella, but he found their already easy camaraderie unsettling.

"Hey, she's just showing him the ropes." Alice touched his arm, concern in her eyes. If anyone, Alice knew how he felt about Bella.

"I know."

Alice squeezed his hand, looking sympathetic.

"Go to class, Edward. Try not to think about it."

****************

In Biology, Edward sat, chatting with some of his classmates, keeping one eye on the door for Bella.

She arrived just as the second bell rang, slipping into her usual seat beside him.

Mr. Banner delivered a standard lecture on Mendelian laws before sending them off to figure out dominant and recessive traits on their own.

"How did you meet the new kid?" Edward asked, keeping his voice casual.

"Jake? He's in my gym class. He actually saved me from getting beaned by a volleyball," she said, rolling her eyes. "What did you think of him?"

"Nice enough," Edward said. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. Typical boy I guess. He's funny, though, like you." Bella examined her work, peering at the textbook for the next question. She didn't notice Edward tensing next to her. "Was the detached or attached earlobe dominant?" she asked.

"Detached," Edward answered automatically.

"Thanks." Bella bent over her notebook once more.

Throughout the rest of the class, Edward continually stole glances at her. Bella had pushed her hair behind her ears, giving him a clear view of her profile. She didn't mention Jacob again, and Edward tried to put it out of his mind.

By the time Biology was over, Edward had pretty much forgotten about Jacob Black.

That was, until lunch rolled around.

******************

Edward was already at the usual lunch table, sitting next to Emmett, when he saw Bella enter the cafeteria...with Jacob next to her.

When he felt his chest tighten he told himself he was being ridiculous and if not a little bit creepy. There was really no reason to feel jealous of Jacob Black. After all, they hardly knew him.

Apparently, that deficit was about to be rectified.

"Hey all, is it all right if Jacob sits with us today?" Bella asked, though it was really only a formality.

"Of course," Jasper said, the rest of the table murmuring assent.

Bella plunked herself down into the chair next to Rosalie, Jacob taking the seat beside it.

"So, you're new to Forks I take it?" Rosalie asked, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Yeah, we just moved here from Portland. My dad had a hankering to live near the Olympic forests." Something in his tone indicated he wasn't in complete agreement.

"Are you liking it here so far?" Alice piped up.

"I've found some good things about it," Jacob said, looking at Bella as he spoke.

Edward's doubts over his jealousy took permanent flight, no one could have mistaken that look. Certainly Alice hadn't, she exchanged glances first with Rosalie, then Edward. Jasper and Emmett seemed oblivious, continuing to prattle on to Jacob about the school and various clubs and teams he could join.

"Baseball? Really?" Jacob looked doubtful. "Does it ever get sunny enough here to play anything outdoors?" The undercurrent of general displeasure coloured his tone.

"Not sunny, maybe, but it's warm enough to play," Emmett said.

"I'm not much into school sports," Jacob shrugged. "Not really my scene."

His pronouncement somewhat dampened the conversation, a fact noticed by all. Bella shifted a little uncomfortably in her seat.

"So, what do you like to do, Jacob?" Rosalie asked, pointedly.

"The usual, I guess. Hang out, watch movies, ride my motorbike. I'm actually pretty good with cars."

"That so? Hey Bells, maybe he could take a look at that hunk of junk that carts you around," Emmett laughed.

Bella's truck always seemed to be on the verge of breaking down, though never quite fell apart. Jacob's onyx eyes focused on Bella.

"I'd be happy to look at it for you."

"It's not so bad," Bella said. "Emmett's exaggerating."

"Please, we all fear for our lives when we're in that thing with you," Jasper said, giving a shudder. "Edward, back us up here."

"The truck is pretty old," Edward forced himself to say. He didn't want to give Jacob a reason to be alone with Bella.

"If you want, I could swing by after school and take a look at it," Jacob offered.

"Oh, okay." She paused. "Edward and I usually do our homework together, you could come with us."

Black eyes met green, and the air was suddenly filled with tension, neither of the boys wanting to be the first to look away.

Luckily, the bell rang, effectively ending the stare-off before anyone else had really noticed what was going on.

Edward stood quickly, grabbing his trash and walking to the nearest trash bin. Bella came up next to him.

"So, I'll meet you after school as usual?" she asked. Edward glanced at Jacob, who was still seated at the table, looking their direction.

Spending time with Bella and Jacob was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Actually, I can't today," Edward lied. "I have a few things to do for my parents."

"Oh," Bella said, taken aback by his rather flat tone.

"But I'll drive you home first," Edward amended, remembering her truck was at home today.

"I can run you home, Bella," Jacob said, coming up to them. "If Edward has things he needs to do." Bella looked at Jacob and slowly nodded.

"If that's settled then I'll see you later." Edward turned and left the cafeteria, mentally berating himself for providing Bella and Jacob with the exact opportunity he had wanted to avoid.

*****************

Edward and Alice were walking out to his car, school having been dismissed a few minutes before. He could sense she wanted to say something to him and was exercising great restraint not to.

Once they were in the car he turned to her, "Spit it out, Alice."

"You're such an idiot," she immediately started in. When no response was forthcoming, she continued on. "Why in the hell would you leave Bella to go home with Jacob?"

"It's what she wanted," he said, tersely.

"Is it? How do you know that?"

"I..."

"You don't know shit, Edward. You're just assuming and messing everything up at the same time." Alice's face softened when she saw him gnashing his teeth, his shoulders practically up at his ears. "If you like her that much, and I know you do, just tell her."

Edward had thought about revealing how he felt multiple times but never followed through due to his fear of Bella's reaction. It wasn't so much the rejection, painful as it would be, but the fear that it would ruin the relationship they already had. Better to have Bella in his life as a friend rather than no Bella at all.

As if reading his thoughts Alice said, in a gentle tone, "You'll never know, if you don't risk it."

"Yeah, but I could lose a lot more if I do."

**************

After dinner, Edward was brooding over his homework, and not getting much done. Finally, he gave up and walked to Alice's room.

"I'm going to go over to Bella's," he stated from the doorway.

"Good," Alice smiled. "Tell me how it goes."

"Not much choice the," Edward mumbled.

After informing his parents where he was going, he got into his car and headed over to the Swan house.

Alice watched from her window as he pulled away from the curb, hoping that everything would work out between the two. If anyone was meant to be together, it was Edward and Bella.

******************

Edward slowed the car down as he approached Bella's house. The street was dark, but the front door light was on, illuminating the steps.

Parking in front of the house, Edward made his way up the steps. He knocked on the door, shoving his hands into his pockets.

After a few moments he heard the sound of footsteps. The door opened and Bella stood in the doorway, dressed comfortably in a pair of black sweats and grey fitted t-shirt. Edward tried not to think about just how closely the shirt hugged her curves.

"Edward!" she said, smiling. "Come in."

Bella stood back to let Edward into the house, closing the door behind him. She looked at him uncertainly when he continued to stand in the foyer instead of coming into the living room as he usually did. "Is something wrong?"

"No – yes. Are your parents home?"

"No, Dad's on until ten tonight and Mom stepped out for a moment. Why?"

"Just wondering," Edward said. "Did you have a good time with Black?"

"Jake? Yeah, I guess. He came to look at the truck, gave me some pointers but I'm not sure it'll help much in the long run." Bella looked even more baffled when Edward nodded, rocking back on forth on his feet. "Do...do you want to come in?"

"Do you like him, Bella?" Edward asked abruptly, ignoring her question.

"Who?"

"Jacob."

"Well, I guess so. I don't know him that well yet," Bella said, her brow furrowed.

"No, I mean like him, as more than a friend."

"You came over here to find out if I like Jacob?" she asked, obviously puzzled. "Does it matter?"

"Yes." The words came out in a near whisper, Edward's emerald green eyes relaying a wordless message. She must have seen something in his face for her own eyes widened as understanding dawned on her.

"Oh...Oh!" she said, staring stupidly at him. Her reaction did not bode well, he realized, his stomach sinking, but since he had all but admitted his own feelings, Edward felt compelled to speak.

"Bella, I need to know how you feel about me. Do you see me as only a friend?"

"Edward, I..." Bella trailed off, her eyes troubled. "You're the best friend I have...please don't take that away from me. Please."

Her words had the same effect as being punched hard in the stomach. Edward closed his eyes briefly, her rejection sending a near physical pain through his body.

"But you only see me as a friend," he stated, flatly.

Without warning, Bella launched herself at him, hugging him tightly, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Edward. I can't give you more than friendship...please don't hate me."

Knowing he couldn't put his arms around her without making a fool of himself, Edward instead grasped her shoulders, gently pushing her away.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," he told her. "I needed to know, is all." He looked at her stricken face, feeling his heart twist. "I...I should go."

Edward turned to the door, unlocked the dead bolt and was almost out when Bella called out to him.

"Edward, are we still friends?" she asked in a small voice. Reluctantly he looked back at her.

"I don't think we can be, Bella. Not for a while anyway."

"I'm sorry," she repeated, wiping at her wet cheeks.

"So am I." Edward gave her a bitter smile then left the house.

****************

In the days and weeks that followed, Edward became increasingly distant, putting necessary space between himself and Bella.

He no longer waited for her to walk to class, or hung around her locker. In class he had continued to sit beside her for a time but the awkwardness caused too much of a strain and he opted to sit elsewhere.

Forks High was a small school, so everyone was aware that the formerly inseparable pair were now barely speaking. Rumours ran rampant but the only ones who knew the truth were the remaining four of the once tight knit group.

Of them, Alice felt the worst about the entire situation, since she had been the one to persuade Edward to tell Bella how he felt.

She had never once thought Bella wouldn't return his feelings, so Edward's curt retelling of his efforts had both shocked and troubled her.

Strangely, it seemed to be Edward who was faring better. He still laughed and chatted with the rest of the group, though he didn't sit with just them anymore. He was always polite towards Bella, but with none of their former camaraderie.

As of late, he'd taken to hanging around with Tanya Denali, a slender, attractive strawberry blonde. She was in and out of school a lot due to her father's job as a diplomat, choosing to be tutored rather than stay alone in Forks.

Edward liked Tanya well enough as a friend, but anything more wasn't in him. For her part, Tanya also seemed to appreciate his company, having found it difficult to constantly try and fit back into high school life. She didn't indicate she wanted anything more than companionship.

Outwardly they seemed like a well-matched pair. Edward knew gossip pinned them for a couple, to the dismay of a great many girls at Forks High. The rumours didn't bother him. He figured it would keep the Laurens and Jessicas at bay. Since Bella's rejection, no other girl had come close to interesting him.

Despite everything, his heart still belonged to his childhood friend.

Bella, on the other hand, grew quieter. Her usual smile was replaced by a sombre expression, which became more acute whenever Edward was absent from their table. She threw herself into her studies, working manically on her assignments.

Her friendship with Jacob continued, though the relationship never quite went in the direction Jacob had hoped. It was evident he was very attracted to Bella and more evident that she didn't reciprocate. Yet he could be found beside Bella, walking her to class in the same way a certain green-eyed boy used to do. Although she seemed fine, and responded to Jacob as a friend would, her smiles for him never reached her eyes.

It was something that didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

Rosalie had tried to speak with Bella, only to be rebuffed by the now hollow-eyed brunette. After a few attempts she had stopped trying, feeling both frustrated and sympathetic.

Even if Bella didn't know it, it was clear, to the two other girls at least, that her despondency wasn't merely a result of her strained friendship with Edward, but something deeper.

Too many times they had seen Bella's eyes seek out Edward in the crowded cafeteria, often completely losing the thread of conversation around her, causing a shadow to fall over Jacob's face if he had joined them for lunch.

"Why can't she see it?" Rosalie wondered aloud one lunch hour when Bella was in the library studying.

"I don't know," Alice said, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "I wish we could tell her how she feels. It would make all this so much easier."

"Tell me about it. With Edward here part time and Bella moping around, this year is turning into a bust." Rosalie grimaced. "Still, it's something she needs to see for herself. She'll think we're trying to manipulate her if we say anything."

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "And send her running in the opposite direction."

"Does Jasper have any insight?"

"He's bummed that Edward isn't around all the time but otherwise, not really. Boys." Alice gave a disgusted snort.

"Really? Emmett, surprisingly, had a lot to say about it. He loves Bella like a sister but he's seriously considering strangling her. Thinks she's going to regret it once Edward gets himself a girlfriend."

"No kidding!"

"Nope. And here I thought that bear of mine didn't have a thought in his head." Rosalie grinned.

"Do you think Edward will go for another girl?" Alice asked.

"Look at him, Alice. I love Emmett but I can admit Edward is a very good-looking guy, and a gentleman to boot. It's a matter of time."

Alice followed Rosalie's line of sight to where Edward was entering the cafeteria. He looked over to their table and smiled, coming towards the two girls.

At that moment, Bella came in through the opposite doors. She saw Rosalie and Alice and started to walk to the table...until she saw Edward sit down.

Biting her lip, she pivoted and rushed back out the way she had come.

Rosalie and Alice glanced at each other, both noticing the crestfallen look on Edward's face, his eyes following Bella as she exited the cafeteria.

Evidently he wasn't as all right as he seemed.

*******

The bell rang, signalling the end of another day.

Edward gathered his books, and headed off to his locker. He was surprised to see his sister waiting for him there.

"What's up, sis?" he asked, opening his locker and dumping his books into it.

"Not much. I thought I'd catch a ride home with you," Alice said.

"Sure, I'll drop you off."

"Drop me off? Are you going somewhere?"

"I was going to meet Tanya for a movie."

"Oh."

"What's with the tone?"

"You're killing Bella," Alice blurted. Edward looked surprised but then his face hardened.

"Not possible."

"Yes, it is. You're not friends anymore, and you two used to be glued at the hip. Now you're always with Tanya."

"So? She's got Jacob," Edward said bitterly.

"Not really, Edward. If you paid attention you'd have noticed that Jacob and Bella don't hang out much these days. I think he got tired of her moroseness."

Edward didn't say anything, so Alice continued, "She hardly smiles anymore. I don't think she's sleeping so well either. The only thing she does is study. She almost never sits with us; she's always hiding in the library."

"She's really that...bad?" He frowned. Edward had assumed that Bella's reticence was due to her not wanting to see him. It hadn't occurred to him that she might actually be depressed. The news that Bella and Jacob didn't hang out much had his heart lifting, filling him with wild hope. He mused over why Bella would be feeling so down, daring to think it had something to do with his keeping company with Tanya.

"Yes. Are you going to do something about it?"

"I don't know..." In reality Edward wanted nothing more than to run to his best friend, gather her in his arms and breathe in the scent of her hair.

"Please, Edward. You know her better than any of us. Talk to her...she needs you."

"Okay, I'll go tell Tanya we'll have to postpone the movie."

"No, you go. I'll tell her."

***********

Having searched the usual places for Bella and come up empty, Edward decided to head over to her house.

He was greeted at the door by Charlie Swan who looked at him rather sourly.

"Edward. Long time no see," he said by way of a hello. "Where have you been keeping yourself?"

"Hello, sir. I've been...busy with school." Edward wasn't sure what Bella had or hadn't told her father.

"So it would seem. What can I do for you?"

"Sir, is Bella home?"

"No, she isn't." Charlie didn't offer anything further, making Edward more than aware that whatever Charlie knew, it reflected badly on him.

"Can you tell me where she is?" he asked, getting desperate.

"Seems to me that if you two are such close friends, you'd know where she was."

Edward drew a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. "Please, Chief Swan," he said, opting to drop the 'sir', "Tell me where she went. I don't know what she's told you but I need to talk with her...please."

Edward withstood the hard stare Charlie gave him. For a long moment he thought Charlie was going to slam the door in his face, but instead he sighed.

"I don't know why I'm doing this. Bella left saying something about a meadow."

"Meadow?" Edward asked, confused.

"Think back, Edward and go find my girl. But I swear to God, if she comes back in a worse state than when she left, I'm going to hunt you down like a dog."

"Understood. Thank you, sir." Charlie shut the door and Edward turned, practically running to his car.

Meadow. Think back... Edward racked his brain for some mention of a meadow, frustrated when he came up blank.

Then, the faintest memory came to him.

_It was a beautiful day in Forks. There were a few families out to enjoy the rare appearance of the sun. A small, tousle-haired boy eyed an even smaller, brown-haired girl. _

_A wide smile came over the boy's face, showing off the empty space that had, up until recently, housed a baby incisor. Without further hesitation he ran up to the girl, plopping himself down next to her. The two adults with the girl looked on amusedly at the brash boy._

_ "Hi," he said, staring at the girl. "You have pretty hair."_

_Initially surprised, the girl's lips parted in her own gap-toothed smile. "So do you."_

_ "I'm Edward. What's your name?"_

_ "Bella. Do you want to be friends?"_

_ "Okay." He smiled happily._

_By this time Edward's parents had caught up to their wayward child._

_ "Edward!" His mother came up. "I'm so sorry," she apologized to the girl's parents. "He's never run off like that before. Edward, you can't just sit down with other people. It's not polite."_

_Hearing the scolding tone in his mother's voice, coupled with the stern look on his father's face, Edward's expression fell. Bella looked on anxiously._

_ "It was no bother at all," the girl's father hurried to assure her. "He was perfectly friendly. And I don't think Bella minded in the least."_

_ "Look at how worried she is," Bella's mother said._

_Both sets of parents looked at the two youngsters who were wearing identical troubled expressions._

_ "Still, Edward knows better than to just run up to strangers," Edward's father stated._

_ "But, Bella's not a stranger, Daddy. She's my friend." He looked at the brunette who nodded vigorously._

_ "Best friends," she added, reaching out to grab his hand. _

_It had been a profound moment in Edward's young life. This pretty girl was holding his hand. His face split into the widest grin his parents had ever seen. _

_His mother's own expression softened. She turned to Bella's parents._

_ "I'm Esme Cullen. This is my husband, Carlisle."_

_ "Charlie Swan, and my wife, Renee. Looks like we'll be getting to know one another," he said, smiling indulgently at his daughter and her new friend._

_While pleasantries were being exchanged, Edward continued to look adoringly at Bella, unaware that it was a sentiment that would only grow with time._

Coming out of his memory, Edward hurriedly shoved his key into the ignition. The engine roared to life. From behind the front door Charlie could hear the tires squeal as Edward pulled away from the curb.

Going over to where his wife was cooking dinner, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think everything will be okay now."

*********

Hastily parking his car, Edward slammed the door and took off running through the trees.

"Please be here, please be here," he chanted to himself as he approached the clearing.

At first he saw nothing but the green grass stretching all around him. Eventually his eyes landed on the one person he wanted to see most.

Bella was lying down on her back, with a book lying on top of her chest. One arm was flung out above her head, the other clutching at the book. Her eyes were closed, her chest rising and falling rhythmically, indicating she was asleep.

Edward knelt down next to her, taking in the face that had held him enamoured since the first time he had seen it when he was five.

"Bella," he called softly. When she didn't wake he called her name again. Slowly, her eyes opened, focusing on him. "Hey," Edward said.

"Am I still dreaming?" Bella asked, blinking.

"No." Edward was both elated and hurt that Bella would think she was dreaming. Or _still_ dreaming as she put it. He didn't know she dreamt about him.

"What are you doing here?" Bella sat up, crossing her legs. Edward followed suit.

"I came to see you. Your father told me you'd come here."

"I told him not to tell anyone." Annoyance was clear in her tone. "Why'd you come?"

"To see how you're doing."

"Why now, all of a sudden? It's not like you've cared much about it for past few months. What about Tanya? Does she know you're here?" Jealousy was clear in her voice.

"It wouldn't matter to Tanya if she knew I was here, we're not together that way. And I do care. I said it to you, if you remember. I didn't think you did," he said quietly.

Bella looked down. "I didn't mean...I hadn't thought it would mean I'd never see you anymore. It hurt when you weren't around."

Edward noticed that Bella seemed nervous, fidgeting more than was usual. She opened her mouth to say more, but shut it again, looking away.

"What is it, Bella? What do you want to say to me?"

In response, Bella gave him a long searching look. She shifted closer to him and hesitantly reached out to place a hand on his face.

Edward was still under her tentative touch, he didn't want to do anything that would cause her to remove her hand. Eventually, he covered her hand with his own.

"Is it too late?" Bella asked. "Am I too late in telling you how incredibly blind I've been? I didn't know...how much you meant to me. Being without you these past few months it's...it was unbearable. You're like a part of me, Edward. I don't ever want to be without you."

White hot hope flared in him.

"What _do_ I mean to you, Bella? Do you miss me as just a friend? Because if the answer is 'yes' then..." Edward was cut off from finishing his sentence by a pair of warm lips pressing lightly against his own.

Bella pulled back, looking uncertainly into Edward's eyes, her cheeks a rosy pink. Unwilling to lose her, Edward moved to resume the kiss.

The softness of Bella's lips thrilled him. The fact that she was returning the kiss made his head whirl with exhilaration. Their mouths moved in tandem, exploring each other. When Edward traced Bella's bottom lip with his tongue, she made a small noise, parting her mouth and allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Without quite knowing how it happened, Edward found himself on his back, with Bella half on top of him, their mouths still fused together. The kiss was becoming more heated and electrifying sensations were coursing throughout his body. Edward twined his arms around Bella's back, holding her close to him.

Both of their breathing was ragged by this point. When Bella moved her leg, inadvertently brushing against the most sensitive part of him, Edward groaned and reluctantly broke away.

Seeing Bella's face, flushed with passion and her lips slightly swollen, made Edward want to grab her and start all over again. It took all his restraint to stay where he was.

"Did that answer your question?" Bella asked, once she was able to speak again.

"Yes," Edward smiled. "It certainly did."

"You're really not with Tanya?"

"No. Are you with Jacob?"

Bella shook her head. "No, he liked his bikes more than me," she said derisively. She looked at the horizon where the sun was beginning to set. "I should be getting home, my parents must be worried."

"Let's go." Edward got to his feet, holding out a hand to Bella who took it and didn't let go.

Her brown eyes gazed into his green ones. "It took me a long time to realize it, but I love you, Edward Cullen."

"And I love you, Bella Swan."

"I was so stupid not to see what you meant to me, all that time I wasted."

"You're here now, and it was worth the wait," Edward said, putting his arms around her. "And I don't plan on letting you go."

Bella wrapped her arms around his waist, tipping her head back to smile happily up at him.

Edward tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before taking her face in his hands and kissing her tenderly.

As their lips met once more, Edward knew everything was as it was supposed to be.

*********

_These arms of mine, they are lonely,  
Lonely and feeling blue._

_These arms of mine, they are yearning,  
Yearning from wanting you._

_And if you would let them hold you,  
Oh how grateful I will be._

_These arms of mine, they are burning,  
Burning from wanting you._

_These arms of mine, they are wanting,  
Wanting to hold you._

_And if you would let them hold you,  
Oh how grateful I will be._

_Come on, come on please let them.  
Just be my little woman.  
Just be my lover._

_I need me somebody, somebody to treat me right.  
I need your arms, loving arms to hold me tight._

_I need your, I need your tender lips, to hold me,  
To hold me together when I'm around you._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks so much for reading this! Leave me some love!  
**


End file.
